


Festivus

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hermann Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A festivus for the rest of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivus

Title: Festivus  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Hermann Holidays**  
Summary: A festivus for the rest of us.

 

Hermann walks to the back of the lab, clutching an aluminum pole under his arm. He carefully places the pole into a wooden stand and then pokes it a couple of times to make sure it stays upright. A smile crosses his lips when he hears Newt begin to play 'O Festivus' on their shared piano. They sing the lyrics together, their voices harmonizing.

Soon, there will be the Airing of Grievances, which is something Hermann always looks forward to. He finds the yelling rather cathartic. The Feats of Strength will come much later, when they're back in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Clips of Festivus from _Seinfeld_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS7-jcsB_WQ) & ['O Festivus'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1chtlnmpkg)


End file.
